


The Duplicated Man

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Enemy (2013), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Enemy (2013) Spoilers, M/M, Peter Parker is a MIT Student, Spoiler-ish, possible future fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Cierto día, Peter se encuentra reflexionando sobre su vida desde el día en que conoció a Adam... y a Anthony.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Blogger,LivejournalyWattpad.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.





	The Duplicated Man

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve todo el día para escribir esto y sigue sin convencerme.  
¿Haré una serie sobre las "peripecias" de Peter con este par? Quién sabe...  
¡Ah! **SUPER IMPORTANTE:** Como que hay spoilers de la película _Enemy_ que la protagoniza Jake. Así que ojazo.  
Y a su vez, _Enemy_ está basada en el libro de José Saramago, _El hombre duplicado_ que si tienen oportunidad, léanlo :)
> 
> Por lo demás, espero que les guste y gracias por leer :)

Peter nunca pensó que su vida estaría dividida de esta manera. No pensó en eso cuando lo conoció, cuando lo trató y cuando quedó prendado de su mirada cristalina. Tampoco lo pensó cuando, a veces, parecía estar viviendo con dos personas distintas.

* * *

Lo había conocido en su ingreso al Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts, Peter se había perdido en la inmensidad del lugar y él se había ofrecido a ayudarlo. Le había dicho que su nombre era Adam.

Adam acompañó a Peter hasta su salón y le dijo que podía hablar con él cuando quisiera aunque él nada tuviera que ver con la carrera de Ingeniería y diera clases de Historia. Por ese motivo comenzaron a frecuentarse hasta el punto en que de tantas veces de quedarse a dormir en lo de Adam, sin siquiera pensarlo, Peter se quedó a vivir con él.

* * *

Adam era amable. Aunque Peter entendiera la mitad de las cosas que decía cuando estaba inspirado y hablaba sobre algún tema de su especialidad, amaba ver la forma en que sus ojos brillaban al hablar de algo que lo apasionaba. Le gustaba ser el primero en despertar a la mañana, llevarle un café a la cama y verlo fruncir los párpados negándose a abrirlos. Lo saludaba con su voz somnolienta y escalaba por su brazo con su barba tupida para besar sus labios. Y Adam siempre lo dejaba estar debajo suyo. Peter observaba como un idiota enamorado el cambio de sus expresiones cuando hacían el amor, las hermosas palabras de afecto que sólo él le decía, porque aunque no hubiese estado en muchas relaciones en su vida, Adam era especial, era como si todo lo que decía hubiera sido creado por él y para Peter.

* * *

Pero había días en los que Peter sentía que vivía con una persona completamente diferente.

Su nombre era Anthony. Y Anthony era todo lo que no era Adam. Anthony no era profesor de Historia. Anthony trabajaba como extra en películas independientes que nadie veía. Anthony sólo era amable cuando quería algo a cambio. Lograba penetrar el espacio personal de Peter sin su permiso y cuando él se daba cuenta de eso ya era demasiado tarde. Anthony era todo lo que no era Adam. Anthony era un seductor innato. Las palabras que le susurraba a Peter en el oído eran como un hechizo. Sus sentidos desaparecían y su único objetivo se volvía en satisfacer los deseos de Anthony. Anthony no era como Adam. Con Anthony, Peter siempre estaba arriba. Anthony decía que le gustaba ver su cuerpo estremecerse de placer cada vez que se la metía hasta el fondo. El sexo que tenía con Anthony era más carnal, visceral. Con Adam todo era más cuidado, menos rudo.

* * *

Peter amaba a ambos.

Amaba a todas las versiones de su amante sin importar con cuál se encontrara al comienzo de cada día.

Aunque a veces parecía estar viviendo con dos personas distintas llegó a acostumbrarse a vivir con un hombre duplicado. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer 😊


End file.
